Dark Wing: Book 2 of the Dark Series
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: My name is Dark and I have a problem. Me and my friends keep jumping worlds somehow and now we're in a animation version of the bay-verse Transformers movies. Last I remembered, me and the others were in Transformers Prime. Now Alanis and Nichole look like Vocaloids while I look like the anime character named Black Rock Shooter(without cannon). Just what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! Dark here! I want to that those of you who read/supported me when I wrote Dark Nightmare(i got no idea why I called it that)! So here's the sequel! If you need the info on me, Alanis, and Nichole, please read the first book to this series 'The Dark Series'. Please it wint be so confusing when you read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie-verse Transformers. If I did, Jazz wouldn't of died.

Rating: K+

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxIronhide, AlanisxSam , NicholexBumblebee.

Summary: My name is Dark and I have a problem. Me and my friends keep jumping worlds somehow and now we're in a animation version of the bay-verse Transformers movies. Last I remembered, me and the others were in Transformers Prime. Now Alanis and Nichole look like Vocaloids while I look like the anime character named Black Rock Shooter. Just what is going on?

* * *

(My POV)

Me and my friends looked around in confusion, not knowing what had just happened. Had what the mechs meant what they said before we ended up here? Well... It doesn't matter now. There may never be a way to see them again. Shaking my head, I looked at my 2 companions and almost laughed.

The same was with them. We were wearing a different outfit again. Though, Alanis and Nichole looked like the Vocaloid 'Rin' except the trim was Pink for Nichole and Green for Alanis. I looked at myself and instantly wanted to fangirl. I looked like Black Rock Shooter from 'BRS'. but where it was white, was silver instead.

"Dark? Where do you think we are this time?", Nichole asked.

"I have no clue... We should probably look around."

Alanis and Nichole nodded and we picked up our bags. We started walking while taking note of our surroundings. We were in some park and it seemed nobody noticed how we came out of nowhere. But as we walked to the concrete sidewalk, several people gave us weird looks. Probably because of what we were wearing.

After what seemed like and hour of walking around we found ourselves in a arcade here in the city. Well, this is great. The 3 of us shook out heads and walked away from the crowded place and into a neighborhood. I must say, the houses here are kinda nice looking. No. I can't go into that stage yet... Ugh.

We kept walking until it was dark and found ourselves in front of a house that had a yellow camero(sp?) with racing stripes in front of it. Strange... It seemed so familiar. We were about to walk away when a voice called out too us.

"Oh, hello there!"

We turned and saw a lady carrying a little dog walk toward us. The lady smiled at us.

"Are you ok? You look like your lost.", she asked/stated.

I held back a sigh,"Um, yes. We're just looking for a hotel. We have nowhere to stay... Do you know where the hotel is?"

"Yes of course!... Wait, your homeless?!"

I sweat-dropped,"Uh..."

"Where are your parents? How old are you 3?"

"We don't have any parents. And... we're 13 ma'am."

"Hmm... Follow me!"

I looked at Alanis and Nichole nervously. We all sighed and followed the woman. Still, why did the she and the car look so familiar?

* * *

Me: End of chapter 1 Bros! Pleas review, favorite, or follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 bros! I'll try to make it as long as I can! Just so I can get throught to the action parts, I'm skipping what happened after me and my friends met Ms. Witwicky.

* * *

(My POV)

A day or 2 passed since we had met . She was nice enough to actually buy the house next door for us, even though I told her we didn't need it and didn't want her to waste money on us. Though, she still ignored us. She had also introduced us to her son, Sam, and her husband.

At the same time, I realized where the 3 of us were. It seemed to be an animated version of the Transformers movies. So, Sam didn't know we knew. But me and the others are thinking about telling him today when he gets back from school.

I walked out of my room and went to check on my friends, They were in the living room doing karaoke. I just laughed as they did a duet when singing I Can Swing My Sword(me:i'm listening to the 10 hour version right now). I suddenly heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Opening the door, I found Sam running past me and putting his stuff on the couch.

"Sam?", I asked.

"I need to get you 3 outa here.", he started.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I... I'll explain later. Come on."

The teen grabbed his bag and headed out the door to his car. Me and the girls gave each other a nervous glance. Something must of happened. Something big. We nodded at each other and grabbed out bags. The 3 of us headed to Sam's yellow Camaro and I hopped in the front with Sam, the others in the back.

The older instantly pushed the gas peddle and drove out of the driveway. Strange... And ow since I hit my head. After about a hour, we pulled up to a black building where we were greeted with the sight of a helicopter waiting for us. Why? Gee, I wonder...

**(After Helicopter Ride)**

I looked around as I followed Sam and the Soldier we had been introduced to. They both had frowns on their faces which made me worried. The soldier led us into a building with many vehicles parked inside... Don't tell me they're... The question I had in mind was answered as they all transformed.

Alanis and Nichole looked up at them and smiled,"Hi!"

The bots seemed taken back by the sudden greeting. Most likely used to civilians screaming at them. The 2 girls gave me the 'well? say hi.' look.

I sighed inwardly,"Hi...", I whispered.

Sam coughed,"Uh... I thought you 3 were gonna scream..."

"Yeah...", agreed the solider(i have no idea what his name is).

Me and my friends glanced at each other and laughed. I shook my head looked back at the Autobots.

"Why should we scream? Are we supposed to fear them? Cause, we've seen scarier.", I asked.

"Huh?", was the simple reply we got before we saw a girl tackle Sam.

* * *

Me: Ok I lied, but my teacher gave us homework even though we had 1 week off. So my time is sort of limited. Please favorite, follow, or review!


	3. Mix Up

Me: Oops! I accidentally posted the wrong chapter for chapter 2. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Hehehe... Sorry about the chapter mix up with chapter 2. I accidentally posted the wrong chapter, but I fixed it so don't worry... Or hate me. Anyways, here's chapter 3!

Note for AutobotCopperShadow- Thanks for your oc! I hope it's ok that I make her Sam's cousin. Oh, and I don't know what kind of books she likes, so I put a few of the same genres I like.

Oc-Camara Lodyn  
Camara has amber-yellow eyes and blond hair with blue streaks  
She is 14 years old  
She is a female  
Bio: Camara means wind, and she is kind of like wind. She is very fast, and is usually seen with a book, as she is a big reader. She is a tall girl for her age and she likes reading, biking, and swimming.

* * *

(My POV)

I blinked as Sam struggled to get the girl off him. I tilted my head and stared at the teen once she released the boy. She stared back at me. Sam coughed a bit. We turned to look at him.

"Um...", he sighed,"Dark, this is my cousin Camara Lodyn(oc of AutobotCopperShadow. thanks Shadow!). Camara, these are my friends. Dark, Nichole, and Alanis."

Nichole and Alanis said hi while I nodded. Camara looked at me and smiled.

She walked over to me,"Do you like to read?"

"Yes.", I whispered while nodding.

"What kind of books?"

"Um... Horror, mystery, manga, romance-"

"Eh?! Me too!"

We were silent for a few seconds before the bookworm gave me a bear hug,"Your my new best friend."

I looked at her with wide eyes and sighed before nodding. Well alrighty then... I heard a cough and looked up at the alien robots. My new friend let go of me.

"Um...", the yellow medic bot started.

"Oh, sorry! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Akira, but you can call me Dark. This is my cousin Alanis and my friend Nichole.", I said.

Optimus nodded,"I'm-"

"We know who you are!", Nichole interrupted.

Sam blinked,"What? How?!"

I sighed,"Magic."

"I'm serious!"

"Your point?"

"My poin- You know what? I think I've lost my mind."

"No. You haven't. Just your ego."

"Hey!"

Me and my companions giggled. Sam just glared at me while blushing from embarrassment. I could feel someone stare at me so I turned my head and looked up. MY eyes met with Optimus's optics and he looked away quickly. Hmm... What's his problem? I sighed inwardly and pulled out a book from my jacket. Sam looked at me confused.

"How did you manage to hide that?", he asked.

"Magic."

"Eh-Don't give me that again!"

"To late."

* * *

Me: I know. Short. But I wanted to ask you bro's a question. After I finish this, what world should me and my 2 friends be in for the 3rd book of this series? I've made a poll with 3 different shows/anime. Attack on Titan, One Piece, and MLP. Please check my profile page for poll. And please review, favorite, or follow!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry for da wait! Here's chapter 4! And I just realized something... I forgot to put the god dam disclaimers in each chapter! Fuuuuuuck! Also, I decided that Jazz will be alive in this fic.

* * *

(My POV)

I looked up from my book once Nichole and Alanis finished explaining how we came from another world(they decided it be easier to tell them). Sam was looking at me with wide eyes and a open mouth. Alanis giggled and pushed his mouth back up into place so flies didn't fly in. I looked up at the Autobots and saw them looking at me.

Optimus stared at me before looking away quickly again. Why did he keep doing that? Oh, well no use worrying about it. I looked back at my 2 friends once more only to see Alanis glance at Sam and blush and Nichole did the same, but she was looking at Bumblebee. Aww, cute... But what will happen if we get taken away again?

It would only break our hearts more. But no matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from falling in love. It hurts so much... I snapped out of my thoughts when Nichole poked my cheek.

"You ok? You seem depressed.", she asked/stated.

"I'm fine. I was just... Thinking about something.", I replied.

"If you say so... You wanna play MineCraft with me, Alanis, and Camara?"

"Um, sure I guess."

With that said, we each pulled out a laptop and set it up in some random server.

**(10 Minutes Later After Random Cursing at A Unknown Player)**

"Daaaaaamn! Akira how the hell did you manage to blow that unknown player's whole castle up?!", Nichole asked as she laughed.

"Easy. I literally put TNT everywhere around the the place. The I pulled the lever I attached to the door."

Alanis and Camara giggled,"Yeah, but you almost killed yourself in the process!"

Jazz crouched down behind me and looked at the screen,"Damn girl, you sure do know how to put on a good firework show!"

I blushed lightly and smiled at him, making him smile back. I suddenly got a bad feeling and looked behind me to see Optimus glaring at Jazz for some reason. I wonder why... I just shook my head and looked back at my computer screen.

**(Back At The Girl's House(2 Weeks Later Time Skip Cause I'm To Fucking Lazy)**

I sat there on the couch with Alanis and Nichole as we watched MLP. Yes, I said MLP. Gotta problem with it? Anyways, I stood up when the doorbell rang, but Alanis was faster and answered it first. I heard her giggle and comeback with a smiling Sam. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, lovebirds," I started,"You gonna kiss or not?"

"WE AREN' LOVEBIRDS!"

* * *

Me: Shooooooooooort. To lazy though. I just wanna sleep... I checked the polls today. Only one vote. It was for MLP... Oh well. Anyways, the poll for what show I should make me and my friends be in next will close in 2 more days, so if u want to vote for either MLP, One Piece, or Attack on Titan, go to my profile page. Please review, favorite, or follow!


End file.
